Many industries are subject to regulation, and particularly legislation governing various aspects of the industry. For example, the banking industry, the housing industry, manufacturing industries, the aerospace industry are a few industries that are subject to laws governing aspects of the industry. When companies use models and data as part of their business, they must ensure that these models and data comply with the relevant laws. For example, banking companies that use credit scoring models must ensure that the credit scoring models comply with credit scoring legislation. The present disclosure is directed towards evaluating compliance of models and data with laws.